Kitren
by The Elder Lionheart
Summary: After a fight with a new enemy, Kitty loses her memory. She gets help and maybe finds romance. The pairing? Kitren.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Only gonna say this one time: Do you really think we own this? If you do, we want you to wear tin foil so we know who you are!!!!!

Summery: After a serious battle with a new enemy, Kitty is injured badly. Kitty doesn't remember anything, who she is, who the X-men are, nada! Our darling Angel (Warren for those who don't know) helps her get her memories back and maybe something more.  Add two years to everyone's age. (Kitty's 17, Rogue's 18 etc. etc.)

  
Dedication: To all the courageous people writing Witty (Logan/Kitty), Kimy (Remy/Kitty), and Kyro (St. John/Kitty)! You all are pioneers and I'm very grateful to you! To mention a few: Dark Jaded Rose (Witty), Valley-Gurl101 (Kyro), Echo Destynee (Kimy) and somekindafreaky (Kimy). Ya'll rock!

Also go to www.wolverineandkitty.com

"Mr. Warren, you really are an Angel. Thank-you, thank you, thank you!" Kitty squealed.

"You're welcome, Kitty. How are your injuries?" Warren asked.

"They're getting better. I can now remember everyone's name and when Roguey brought my stuffed dragon, I knew it was Lockheed! That's good, right?" Kitty sat up in her hospital bed. Warren set the gift he had brought on the bedside table. Kitty smiled cheerfully at him. 

"That's very good. Can you remember anything else? Without anyone telling you?" Warren closed his white wings and sat down in the conveniently placed chair, his jacket folded in his lap.

"Yeah! Scott's brother is Alex; Mr. Logan's favorite soap opera is "Days of Our Lives". Roguey loves Scott and Ragin' loves Roguey. But that's all." Kitty sighed and leaned back against her pillows, smoothing her 'Kurt blue' nightgown. 

"Who's Ragin'" Warren raised his eyebrows in question. Kitty brightened immediately, eager to tell about a good friend. (Not like that folks! Not gossip) 

"Remy LeBeau AKA Gambit AKA Ragin' Cajun. For me at least."  Kitty wrapped her blanket around her more tightly, grinning as she thought of Remy's red on black eyes and adorable accent.

                The two sank into companionable silence. Kitty traced the flora pattern on the tattered blanket, wondering if it held any memories. Warren watched her thoughtfully, blue eyes following the pattern her hand traced. Suddenly he reached towards the table and handed Kitty her gift. Kitty giggled softly and carefully opened the metallic pink wrapping paper, making sure she didn't rip it so she could have Rogue put it away for safekeeping. She laughed as she pulled the bag of dark chocolate chips from the paper and beamed up at him.

"Like it, Kitty?" Warren returned her brilliant grin.  

"I love it, Mr. Warren!" Kitty hugged the bag to her torso. 

Warren took the wrapping paper and folded it just as carefully as Kitty had removed it. Once again they were both silent, Kitty setting her chocolate next to Lockheed. Warren leaned back in his chair, stretching with his eyes closed.

"Hello guys." Jean came in and sat on the foot of Kitty's bed.

"Oh, hello. Finally get a break?" Warren asked, slightly concerned. Kitty flashed a happy smile at her.

                "Yeah, Kitty how you feeling?" Jean reached over and plucked the wrapping paper from Warrens hands.

                "Really good. Mr. Hank's a good doctor, huh?" Kitty giggled.

                "Yep." Jean agreed.

                "The best in the biz." Warren chuckled. 

                "Hey yah three." Rogue walked into the Medlab and sat next to Jean on Kitty's bed.

                "Hi!" Kitty said exuberantly.

                "A nickel says those headphones are blaring your music instead of Evan's." Jean eyed the black headphones warily.

                "Finally get away from Gambit?" Warren asked.

                "Yeah an' Ah now yah owe a dime." Rogue scowled teasingly at Jean.

                "Comes with the powers. I know when to bet!" Jean said confidently. 

"Bad girl now? Who would of guessed?" Warren laughed softly as Jean blushed brightly.

"Not me! Not me!" Rogue snickered behind her hand.

"Funny, real funny. You got a girlfriend, Warren?" Jean swatted Warren playfully on the arm.

"No. I thought you and Scott were together. Now you're interested in me?" Warren teased.

"Oh Gawd!" Rogue chortled loudly. Kitty giggled and watched on with amusement.

"I was just curious!" Jean blushed again.

"Riiight!" Rogue smirked at her. 

"What about you guys? All happy in X-Ville?" Warren looked curious.

"Amara an' Bobby, Jubilation's flirtin'." Rogue listed.

"Rahne and Sam, Ororo's single." Jean added

"Wanda an' Todd, Tabby an' Kurt. Johnny, Piotr, Pietro, and Evan are all single." Rogue nodded her head.

"And finally Amanda and Lance." Jean finished.

"Amanda and Lance? Didn't see that coming." Warren said absently.

"They are so cute together!" Rogue squeaked happily.

                "What about you, Kitty?" Warren asked the bedridden girl.

"Me? Nope, no one for me! Pietro flirts with me and so does Ragin' but I think they do that to make me feel better." Kitty smiled softly at the thought.  
                "Out you three. Kitty needs her rest." Hank admonished.

"Night, Kitty!" Jean called as she went into the hallway.

"Sleep tight!" Rogue waved and followed Jean.

"This is where I say 'Don't let the bedbugs bite'. Sweet dreams." Warren mused before following the other two.****

"She's getting better. Bye guys." Jean whispered and hurried off.

"She's tough. An' stubborn. She'll ge' her memories back. …Right?" Rogue blinked back tears and went to her room.

                "…" Warren stared at the closed Medlab door for a moment and walked towards Charles' office.

Flashback

                "My name's Warren Worthington, Kathryn." Warren sat down in front of the scared Kitty.

                "D-do I know you?" She asked, her blue eyes searching his for answers.

                "Yes and no. We have met, but we didn't really talk that much." Warren replied.

                "Oh."

                "…Do you remember anything?"

                "Light. Lots of bright light and a sound…a bell!"

                "About your friends?"  
                "…No…"

                "About yourself?"

                "…Kitty. Not Kathryn."

                "Well that's one thing you remember."

                "One thing…"

                "You'll remember more. Trust me."  
                "What can you tell me about myself and my…friends?"

                "Your full name is Kathryn Anna Pryde, your parents are Carmen and Terri Pryde. You are seventeen, in college, and go by the codename Shadowcat. Your best female friends are Tabitha, Ororo, and Rogue and your best male friends are Kurt, Logan, and Jamie."

                "Who's P-Piet-Pietro?" Kitty sounded the name out, eyes closed in concentration.

                "The one who tricked you into the trap."

                "He didn't mean to! He…was being controlled…by…"

                "By who, Kitty, who?"  
                "…I can't remember!" Kitty yelled and Warren bit his lip.   
                It was habit he had acquired recently from Rogue and he had been trying to stop. He watched as Kitty buried her face into her arms, before reaching out to touch her shoulder. He pulled back when Kitty looked up. She studied him and her fragmented memories tried to tell her something, anything about the twenty something man in front of her. Warren shrugged nonchalantly, straightening his navy shirt. He looked into her eyes and smiled broadly. Kitty leaned back in surprise.

                "Well, Kitty, it's about time for us to get to the Institute. It's a bit of a mess because of Kitin's attack, but it's home." Warren offered his hand and Kitty immediately took it and stood up.  
                "I'm getting out of here?"  
                "Yes. You want to leave, right?"

                "They don't like me here."  
                "Don't like me here either, but being rich softens their attitudes." 

Warren placed Logan's jacket around Kitty's shoulders and led her through the mazelike hospital out to his jet black Porsche.  He shut the car door after she was in and got in the driver's seat. Kitty fumbled with the belt buckle, but was soon secured in and Warren put his black sunglasses on.

"Let's ride, Pryde." And like a bullet they were off to the Institute.

It may seem like it's going slow but remember, Kitty lost her memory and Warren barely knows her. Ya'll know the drill, read and review, please!


	2. Chapter One

Summery: After a serious battle with a new enemy, Kitty is injured badly. Kitty doesn't remember anything, who she is, who the X-men are, nada! Our darling Angel (Warren for those who don't know) helps her get her memories back and maybe something more.  Add two years to everyone's age. (Kitty's 17, Rogue's 18 etc. etc.)

  
Dedication: To all the courageous people writing Witty (Logan/Kitty), Kimy (Remy/Kitty), and Kyro (St. John/Kitty)! You all are pioneers and I'm very grateful to you! To mention a few: Dark Jaded Rose (Witty), Valley-Gurl101 (Kyro), Echo Destynee (Kimy) and somekindafreaky (Kimy). Ya'll rock!

Also go to www.wolverineandkitty.com

(Kitty's thoughts) The more parentheses the more thoughts Kitty is thinking.

"With you…" I groan and roll over, burying my face into my pillows. 

My 'Kurt blue' nightgown is in the wash, and I have to wear Jubilation's old yellow two-piece pajamas, and they're really uncomfortable! 

Rahne had gotten Jubilation a new smiley face pair of pajamas for her birthday and that was a week ago. I would of never been able to give Jubes that make-up kit if Mr. Warren hadn't come to visit me a day before. Okay, he came to visit Magnus, but he did have a gift for me, and he took me shopping for Jubilation's gift! It was a pink cardigan, and I swear I've seen it before! 

Oh, I suppose you're wondering why 'With You' playing. See, I'm now rooming with Roguey and Jubilation, (Did I tell you Mr. Hank let me out of the Medlab? He did!) and Jubilation wanted Roguey to hear it, so now they're playing it! 

Why am I writing this? Mr. Hank says that I should write this about everything/body I already know/remember. So right now it's about all the people that are important to me!

So here it is-

Roguey: Name's Rogue, brother is Kurt, mother is Mystique, likes Scott, and is like by Ragin'. I remembered that Mystique was Roguey's mom when Kurt started talking about her, and then I realized that Kurt and Roguey were related! Roguey has the neatest white streaks in her hair and gave me the coolest fingerless black gloves when I turned 16 (That's about a year ago; Miss Ororo says my birthday is coming up.)

Kurt: Name's Kurt Wagner, sister is Roguey, mom is Mystique, and is getting married to Tabitha! (Kurt is, not his mom.) ((Kurt proposed to Tabitha last year on Friday, May 21.)) (((Tabitha's favorite month is May, number is 21, and day is Friday. Cool quirk of fate, huh? He probably planned it somehow.))) His last name is pronounced 'Vagner', and he's German, he's blue and fuzzy and has a car that's 'Kurt blue'.

Tabitha: Tabitha Smith, no important relatives, is marrying the Elf! (The Elf is Kurt.) Tabitha is cheerful, and Roguey calls her "The Wild Child of the Institute"! How cool of a title is that?

Mr. Logan: Logan, can't remember (Like me. Only it's more permanent.), and he's the coolest person in the universe! He has claws, and he smokes cigars, and he's gruff and rides the coolest motorcycle (Ragin's comes in second, followed by 'Tro's.) ever!

Miss Ororo: Her nephew is Evan Daniels, and she loves flowers and has the most beautiful garden only now it's kinda destroyed because Kitin attacked! Miss Ororo can control weather, and Bobby says when it snows Miss Ororo will make it snow hard, and he'll take me sledding with Mr. Ray and Mr. Roberto! I wish I could control weather!  
Jamie: Jamie is a little kid (Not really! He's mature lots of times, and he can lift up Mr. Lance real easy.) who really likes me (Not like that!) like a sister (I'm his sister, and he's my brother. Roguey says we are that close! Cool, huh?) And he's the one who found my favorite book. (The Princess Bride, the original version, but the rewritten one is good too!) Jamie wasn't liked that much by Jubilation and the other new recruits, (The original new recruits.) but now it's different.

Mr. Warren: Mr. Warren is rich and has the prettiest angel wings, and I don't really see why that's a mutation. (I think mutation makes it sound bad!) It's a gift because they're so pretty and if you see him, he has blonde hair and baby blue eyes and white wings, and he really looks like an Angel, he really does! (Angel is his codename, by the way.)

'Tro: Pietro is sooo cool and sooo cute, but he's the one who tricked me, but he was being controlled, so he's not bad! He's really fast and whenever he speaks most can barely understand him, (His gift is super speed in everything!) but I can understand because I'm always hanging around him nowadays. 

Kitin: Kitin is a really bad guy and he looks like me! The guy version of me, that is. (That's what Jean calls him but Mr. Lance said that's not a nice thing to say and Ragin' says I'm waaaaaaaay cuter!) ((And that makes me wonder, does Ragin' like boys too? I saw him looking at 'Tro's derriere! Maybe it was my imagination…)) (((Ask Firebug about that.))) Kitin didn't control 'Tro, so I'm not really sure if he's the bad guy who made me forget everything.

Lockheed (And my other.): Lockheed is my purple stuffed dragon. I got him from Mr. Logan waaaay back after Apocalypse was beaten for the first time. Lockheed is my favorite stuffed animal, and I usually talk to him, and Ragin' says that I'm insane, but he's teasing, so that's not a bad thing. Tyger Tiger is my 'other', and he's an orange tiger, and he's kinda misshaped, (His head was put on kinda sideways.) but he's the other animal I talk to. I got him from Danielle who is the person that I saved a while ago, but I don't remember that yet. 

That's it so far. Eleven people that are important to me. I wonder why I put Kitin down, I mean, he is the bad guy. Okay about Mr. Warren's visit:

Mr. Warren talked to Magnus, and 'Tro listened at the door. 'Tro says that they were talking about Genosha or something like that. I wonder what that means. But anyway, Mr. Warren talked to Mr. Hank (Mr. Hank is important to me too.) who said that I was in my room with my roomies. (I love that word; it's so fun to say. Roomies, roomies, roomies!) So he found our room. (It wasn't that hard. Most of us are roomed three to a room because the mansion is still being rebuilt.) He came in and I was reading The Princess Bride.

Roguey said, "Hiya Warren!" And I looked up and Jubilation was hugging him and thanking him for the gift. (He got her a diamond and gold bracelet! Can you believe it?)

He said, "You're welcome Jubilation. Hello Rogue, Kitty." And then I grinned down at him because he was looking really high class. (And because I was on the top bunk.) ((He had a blue suit on, and he looked gorgeous!.)) 

I said, "Hi Mr. Warren!" and Roguey offered him a chair and he sat down and Jubilation pounced on her bed, the lower bunk under Roguey's bed. (And I just realized: since when does Roguey say 'hiya'?)

So they all talked about how the rebuilding was going, (Slowly, we just got the insurance company to pay up.) and Miss Ororo's garden. (It was in horrible order, all thanks to Kitin.) ((I know Miss Ororo's garden is pretty because I've seen pictures and heard stories.)) (((And I kinda remember.))) Then they talked about how long the Acolytes and Brotherhood were gonna stay. ('Tro says that they'll stay until they know whether Kitin will keep causing trouble or if he's gonna stop now that he's got what he wanted..) ((We're not sure if he has what he wanted, we don't even know what he wants.)) (((That makes 'Tro's answer kinda vague…)))

Finally Roguey notices the parcel (Cool word.) stuffed in Mr. Warren's ((Even more cool.)) trench coat. (Ragin's coat is the coolest, followed by Mr. Logan's, Sabretooth's and then Mr. Warren's.) ((How come we/Roguey didn't notice it before?)) (((The parcel I mean)))

Jubilation asked, "What's in the package, Warren." (That was after Roguey pointed it out.)

"A gift for Kitty. Ororo had me pick it up." Mr. Warren handed me the package. (I know technically it was from Miss Ororo and I thanked her, but I like to think it was from Mr. Warren.)

"KKB open it up!" Jubilation called me by the shortened version of the nickname I first got from Bobby. (Kit Kat Bar.) ((I am not edible.)) (((To most.))) ((((I hope I'm not.)))) (((((Not that I'm saying that I wanna be so repulsive that I'm inedible, I just don't wanna be eaten.))))) ((((((I have to be logical about that kinda thing, y'know))))))I opened it and boom! I recognized it! It was the pink cardigan I've had forever. (That's what Kurt and 'Tro said.) Jubilation and Roguey knew what it was too and we all thanked Mr. Warren. (It fit me perfectly.) Then he had to go which kinda sucked, but I had my visit and my pink cardigan! (How cool is that?) ((Tabitha's codename is Boom-Boom. I didn't even think about that 'til now.))

Well, okay folks, Mr. Hank just stopped by and he says I should rest now so g'night mates! (I played checkers with Firebug all day today!)

Flashback

"Okay then. Scott, did you get the candles? Oh vonderful!" Kurt took the box from Scott and set it down. 

He pulled them out and bit his bottom lip. A habit he got from his sister. Said sister walked through the door with a box that was smaller than the candle box that Scott had brought in.

"Ororo says she'll electrocute you if you break them." Rogue pulled the crystal candle holders out of the box. 

"Two taper candle holders and a bunch of pillar candle holders. Good!" Kurt exclaimed. "Set them on the table for now, mein sister." 

Rogue followed his orders, as she and Scott had promised they would when they lost the bet on that basketball game. 

"Scott? Did the Professor say vhether or not I could borrow the china?" Kurt looked at Scott who nodded his head. "Oh good! Can you go get it then?" 

Kurt peered into the box of candles again. Scott brushed past Rogue as he went to get the china. 

"Rogue, ask Keehty if I can borrow her lace tablecloth and such, vould you please?" Kurt looked at his sister before removing all the candles from the box. 

Rogue nodded and bit her lip. How was she supposed to convince Kitty to let her take the beloved tablecloth set? She adored it! Rogue bit her lip harder and quickly hurried to Kitty's room. 

"Let's see. 'Elf Blue' taper candles. White, gold, and clear with bluebells and blue pansies in them pillar candles. Tapers in the taper holders. Pillars in the pillar holders. Vell, I like it! They all have this vonderful strawberry scent. Her favorite!" Kurt carefully put these candles in the correct holders. Scott came back in with the china.

"Here Kurt." Scott set the box on a chair. Rogue came in, holding the box with Kitty's lace like it the most valuable treasure in the world. To Kitty it was.

"Alright. Scott take the candles, carefully!, off the table." Scott obeyed and gently placed the candles on one of the other chairs. 

Rogue stepped forward with Kitty's lace. She opened the box and pulled the pure snow white table cloth on the table. Kurt straightened the delicate fabric so it sat perfectly on the table. Rogue handed Scott the placemats. He moved to put four down, but at Kurt's signal, he put only two across from each other. The lace placemats were a pale blue; Kitty's lace set had come with millions of different colored placemats and napkins but only a white tablecloth. Rogue wasn't certain about how much that made sense. 'Why not millions of different colored tablecloths too?' She had wanted to ask. Kurt daintily set the folded pale blue napkins on the placemat. Rogue wondered, 'Why not white? It would stand out more…' Kurt and Scott nodded their heads approvingly and looked at Rogue, who realized that they were at the part where she was supposed to agree with the males' choice. She nodded and they both looked relieved.

"Okay, then vhat do ve do?" Kurt asked. Rogue looked alarmed; didn't Kurt know? It was his idea!

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"How do ve place the china? I have never done that before." Rogue sighed in relief; that wasn't a major crisis.

"No problem. Watch. Dinner plates centered, slightly covering napkins. Knives on the right, blades towards the plates. Dinner forks to the left, on the napkins. Salad forks to the left of the dinner forks. Soup spoons to the right of the knives. Silverware and dinner plates should be in a neat line. Wine glasses at the tips of the knives. Soup bowls to the right of the soup spoons. Salad plates at the tips of the forks." Scott placed each item and Kurt mirrored his actions on the other side of the table. Rogue watched, entranced.

"Thank-you Scott! Now then, how shall ve place the candles?" Kurt asked. Rogue took care of this one.

"Alright, the two taper candles are in the center of the table. Crystal vase in between 'em, we'll have to get a rose or somethin'. Pillar candles: six on the fireplace mantel, two gold in the center, two clear ones on each side, an' two white on the outside." Rogue placed the other white lace tablecloth on the mantel, styling it just right, before putting the pillar candles. 

"Right! Okay then, Scott vill you help me get the good chairs? And Rogue, take these ones out along vith the boxes." The orders were followed instantly and Kurt and Scott moved two blue upholstered chairs into the uncluttered and scrubbed clean room. Kurt bamphed and came back with some firewood.

"Vell guys, vhat do you think?" Kurt asked. Scott and Rogue nodded their heads approvingly. The room had a romantic atmosphere even with the lights on and Kurt had some old love songs softly crooning out of the stereo. 

"Perfect, Elf." Rogue said.

"Whatever happens, it'll be good." Scott added. Kurt nodded his head weakly.

Later that evening. 

"Tabitha, you look beautiful!" Kurt exclaimed after their meal. The room that he, Rogue, and Scott had worked on all day had enchanted his lovely girlfriend. Said girlfriend was in an equally lovely dress, only in Kurt's opinion Tabitha complimented the dress.

Tabitha, Jean, Kitty, and Ororo had picked out the dress three days ago, after Kurt had asked her out on this date.

The satin dress was 'Elf Blue' with a scandalously short skirt and long sleeves that billowed out. Attached to the waist was a white satin train, almost like a second skirt. The v-neck had white designs and sapphire rhinestones on it, and the back was cut very low. Around Tabitha's neck was a gold and sapphire pendant that Kurt had got her on her birthday. Her ears had gold studs, and Tabitha had borrowed Ororo's gold bangle bracelet to complete the look. Her medium length gold hair had been styled by Jean, in a fancy bun with an 'Elf Blue' satin ribbon. Her make-up was light, blue eye shadow and blue nail polish with gold sparkles. {Can ya'll guess what kinda blue?}

"Thank-you Kurt! God, this room is gorgeous! Everything's so perfect, Kurt." Tabitha turned away from her boyfriend. 

"Tabitha, are you crying?" Kurt whispered, fearful he had done something terribly wrong.

"A little."

"Vas it something I did? I'm sorry Tabitha." Kurt looked down, ashamed.

"Nothing you did Kurt!" Tabitha hugged him.

"Vhat?"

"These are happy tears!" Kurt looked relieved and hugged her tightly. He untwined his arms from around her and stepped back. He knelt down and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Tabitha, I love you very much. I don't care how long ve have to vait, but vould you give me the honor of becoming my vife?" Kurt whispered, looking deep into her eyes as he held out the blue box with the sapphire and gold ring.

"Yes, Blue-boy, a thousand times yes!" Tabitha sniffled and let him put the ring on her finger.

"Those are still happy tears, right?" Kurt asked standing up.

"Yeah, still happy tears." Tabitha swayed side to side in time with the music. Kurt danced with her to their song 'It Had To Be You'.

  
Ack! Romance! WAFFy! Oh well. Sorry if we gave someone whiplash with any accidental tense change. Thanks to all who have reviewed, we must say those were some of the fastest reviews we ever got! Thanks to Dark Jaded Rose (we think) for giving us the idea of Kurt/Tabitha getting married. Anyone protesting the pairings, please speak up or forever hold your trap shut. Thanks to: somekindafreaky for starting a new Kimy fic; we will worship you forever now! (Not like we already didn't…)


	3. Chapter Two

Summery: After a serious battle with a new enemy, Kitty is injured badly. Kitty doesn't remember anything, who she is, who the X-men are, nada! Our darling Angel (Warren for those who don't know) helps her get her memories back and maybe something more.  Add two years to everyone's age. (Kitty's 17, Rogue's 18 etc. etc.)

  
Dedication: To all the courageous people writing Witty (Logan/Kitty), Kimy (Remy/Kitty), and Kyro (St. John/Kitty)! You all are pioneers and I'm very grateful to you! To mention a few: Dark Jaded Rose (Witty), Valley-Gurl101 (Kyro), Echo Destynee (Kimy) and somekindafreaky (Kimy). Ya'll rock!

Also go to www.wolverineandkitty.com

Kurt groaned and looked around the store. Remy had asked him to come to the jewelry store to help pick out a necklace for Rogue. Remy wanted the best for his chere and had Magneto's credit card so they had nothing to worry about in the cash department. So now he, Remy, and St. John were attempting to find the perfect necklace.

"What 'bout this one, mate?" St. John tapped one of the cases, blatantly ignoring the 'Do not tap on glass' sign.   
  


"Which one?" Remy looked at the seven different necklaces.

"Th' red one, with th' gold!" St. John looked ever so proud of himself for narrowing the choices down to four.

"Vich one?" Kurt looked over the two taller men's shoulders. 

"Tha' one, can't you lot see anything'?" St. John asked, exasperated.

"Remy can see plenty o' t'ings, jus' no' wha' you're talkin' 'bout." Remy snapped back.

"Th' red one, wit' just th' gold. No diamonds or pearls." St. John tapped the glass again, catching the attention of the sales clerk.

"The one with the longer chain? Or the one with the shorter chain?" Kurt asked, trying to be reasonable. 

Which was hard considering the fact that St. John won the second place trophy for 'Most Annoying Person of the Year'? Pietro had gotten first and Bobby got third. Each place had a trophy that Piotr had drawn and colored in on paper. You didn't honestly expect them to go buy trophies, did you?

"Neither mate. Tha' one!" He pointed and Remy groaned. The pyromaniac had been pointing at the reflection of a poster's necklace. 

"Vell, let's look over there!" Kurt quickly moved to another glass enclosed necklace display.

"Dat one! Remy t'inks dat's perfect for Remy's chere!" Remy tapped the class, and Kurt still couldn't figure out which one he was talking about.

"That ones okay. Hey sheila! Can you get that one out for me pal 'ere?" St. John waved the sales lady over, who pursed her ruby lips but came over nonetheless. 

"This necklace is rose gold, eighteen karat, with princess cut sapphires inlaid in rose gold, and a twenty two inch box link chain. You can also get it in yellow gold, with rubies, and eighteen inch, twenty four inch, or twenty six inch chain length." The sales lady, Gail, had a snobbish air and voice tone, only looking hopeful at the suavely dressed Remy, assuming he had money.

"I like it in rose gold. Rogue could too, mein friends." Kurt murmured.

"It's alright. I liked the ruby ones." St. John said.

"It's perfect for Remy's Rogue. Kurt, mon ami, are you sure she'd like it? Remy doesn't want tah buy de wrong t'ing. Well, Remy wouldn' mind buyin' it, jus' he wants tah ge' de right one." Remy gently studied the necklace, making it catch the light.

"She'd like it, I'm sure. Fraulin? How much is this?" Kurt smiled at the sales lady. 

Thankfully, he had worn his holo-watch so he looked normal. As normal as Kurt Wagner can look while being stuck with a pyromaniac who was the second most annoying person of the year and a Cajun who was currently courting his sister. The whole fact that this very store was where he bought his fiancée's engagement ring wasn't helping him look sane, either.

"We have a pay plan, if necessary." The woman avoided answering the question.

"Remy'll take it. Here." Remy handed the woman Magneto's credit card.

"Oh! Well then, just wait right here sirs." She brightened immediately and swiped the credit card from Remy's hand faster than lightening, even faster than Pietro.

"Greedy gal, isn't she?" St. John whispered.

"Sh! That's not very polite, Johnny." Kurt whispered back.

"Shall I gift wrap this, sirs?" The sales lady came back, handing Remy the card and holding the necklace in her left hand.

"Remy would be very appreciative if chere would do so." Remy smiled charmingly at her.

"In what color box and paper?" The woman turned around and rustled through some drawers.

"Remy t'inks de box should be blue an' de paper, black."

"With red ribbon, madam." Kurt added.

"Wait just one minute sirs." The woman gently placed the necklace in the blue box, snapping it shut. She then measured out some black wrapping paper and carefully wrapped the blue box, taping the paper down. Finally, she tied it neatly with a red ribbon, adding extra white, red, and gold ribbons, all curled.  
  


"There you go, have a nice day." Remy smiled sweetly and took the package from the sales lady. As the trio left the store, he put the package in his trench coat pocket.

"Vell, that vasn't too painful." Kurt muttered. St. John and Remy shot him dirty looks and they continued searching for the ladies who had accompanied them.

"Whaddya think?" Jubilation spun around, the sunlight yellow dress hugging her form. 

They, Jubilation, Kitty, Rogue, and Amara, had gone shopping for dresses for a dance that Bayville was putting on. Well, Kitty was there to replace her clothes that had been destroyed during Kitin's attack; the others were buying dresses. 

The satin dress Jubilation was wearing was a short, short one; it'd probably give Scott a nosebleed. The skirt was mid-thigh, trimmed with a white fringe that had little crystals on each separate string. The neck was a deep v-neck, Tabitha's suggestion, and was a brighter yellow than the rest of the dress. There were thin, thin straps, Rogue thought they'd probably break somehow. The bodice had shiny sequins sewed on, and glittered in the store's weak lights. It came with a white feather boa.

"Lookin' good, gal!" Rogue exclaimed. Kitty whistled her appreciation.

"Jubes', it's perfect!" Amara added.

"Just need shoes! And KKB? Will you help me with my hair and make-up?" Jubilation asked, giving the puppy dogs eyes after scowling at Amara for calling her Jubes.

"Sure, why not?" Kitty now had regained her memories of fashion and style, much to Jubilation's happiness.

"Thank-you!" Jubilation squeaked and disappeared back into the dressing room.

"Okay, Rogue, we gotta find a dress for you!" Rogue groaned at Jubilation's exclamation after she left the dressing room with the dress on a hanger over her left arm.

"Aw, come on! Ah don' need one! Ah ain't goin' anyway!" Rogue whined.

"Ragin's taking you." Kitty ended the conversation.

"Fine." Rogue grumbled.

"Come on people!" Jubilation grabbed Amara's arm and dragged her through the racks of dresses, Rogue and Kitty following loyally.

"Something red, with sparkles." Jubilation muttered as she searched through the racks.

Amara joined her in the search, working on a different rack. Rogue's eyes widened in horror and Kitty's suppressed a snort. She turned around looking for a dress that would be to Rogue's preference.

She stopped and studied one. 

The velvet indigo dress had a floor length skirt. Very simple, except the second layer of shining black cloth that billowed out like a second skirt with a split down the front where Rogue's legs would show, if not for the other layer. The top wasn't connected to the skirt; it was a tank top same color of the indigo skirt. A shiny black shawl came with it, connected to indigo elbow length gloves. Kitty held it out to Rogue.

"How about this one Roguey?" Kitty cocked her head to the side.

"It's beautiful!" Rogue gasped. Jubilation and Amara did the same.

"It's you! It's the dress meant for you!" Jubilation shrieked.

"Jubilation, keep it down. Try it on Rogue!" Amara ushered Rogue to the dressing rooms. When the gothic girl stepped out, she looked like a princess.

"Buy it!" Jubilation shouted.

"Sh!" Kitty hissed, still awed by Rogue's appearance.

"Alright, alright. Let me go change back tah mah usual clothes." Rogue blushed and went back into the dressing room, finally coming back out looking like gothic Rogue, the one who they all knew.

"Alright, Amara, you're next!" Rogue grinned evilly. The living fire girl returned her grin nervously.

"There! It says 'Amara' all over it!" Kitty pointed, snickering at the dress.

The dress was fire red leather. Knee length skirt, billowing out somewhat like a ballerina's skirt. The top was sleeveless, hugging the abdomen. Rogue suddenly grinned even more evilly, if possible and ran off to get something. She came back and handed it to Amara. She had gotten a shawl that was more of a jacket. Its sleeves covered the upper-arms and the cape billowed out. It looked like it was on fire, the satin artistically designed to shimmer like moving flames. Amara sighed and disappeared to try the dress and shawl combination.

"You look like the Goddess of Fire! Seriously!" Jubilation's jaw had dropped open.

"Yah look like a dominatrix who is also a masochist. Who likes being burned!" Rogue snorted and Amara blushed a bright red.

"You look good, Miss Ama- Amara." Kitty corrected herself; she had to get into the habit of calling her friends by their first name.

"I'm going to change back to normal." Amara went back and came with the dress and shawl over her arm.

"Alright, Pryde, Ah saw the perfect dress foahr yah!" Rogue went off into the direction where she had seen the dress.

"What? I'm not going, remember Roguey?" Kitty called after her friend. Jubilation grabbed her arm and Amara raced after them.

They stopped at a rack and Rogue held out a silk dress. The dress was a vibrant pink, the pink known as tickle-me-pink in crayon language. The dress had princess like skirt; it billowed out even with out spinning in a circle. The bodice was interesting in itself. Instead of pink designs, the designs were a bright blue, commonly referred to as 'Kurt Blue'. The designs were mirror imaged on each side and like Rogue's dress, there was a second layer split open in a shiny blue. The pink sleeves were bell sleeves and the neckline was a square neck.   
  


"Try it on!" All three girls chorused and Rogue shoved the dress at Kitty.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Kitty stepped out, looking shy.

Before any of the girls could answer, there were a bunch of cat calls. Kurt, Remy, St. John, and Warren all whistled and catcalled at the embarrassed Kitty.

"I, myself, will pay for that dress, if you'd wear it!" St. John exclaimed.

"Do you have enough money?" Warren asked.

"Yeah! KKB, you have to show up, just to look pretty!" Jubilation laughed.

Amara quickly paid for the dresses and the seven people quickly left the mall, eager to get home to dinner.

Flashback

"Look at the sky!" Kitty pointed at a shooting star.

"Yeah, so?" Logan snarled, angry about something.

"Make wish!" Kitty closed her sky blue eyes and made her wish.   
  


"What did ya wish for, Half-pint."

"Can't tell you."  
  


"Why not?"  
  


"It won't come true!" Kitty laughed and rolled over onto her stomach, closer to Logan than earlier.

"Whatever." Logan scowled.

"Mr. Logan, do you think we'll ever not have to fight?"  
  


"Doubt it'll happen."

"Oh."

"Maybe you can make it happen." Logan's voice softened, realizing that he had hurt Kitty's delicate feelings.

"Nah. I'm too violent. It's like totally your fault! I hang around you too much!" Kitty giggled at the look on Logan's face.

"Funny, very funny." Logan muttered.

"Maybe it'll happen while I'm still around." Kitty whispered, now sitting up.

"I'll make sure of it." Logan wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling Kitty close.

That last part is foreshadowing. Thanks to all that reviewed! Your support means everything to me!


	4. Chapter Three

Summery: After a serious battle with a new enemy, Kitty is injured badly. Kitty doesn't remember anything, who she is, who the X-men are, nada! Our darling Angel (Warren for those who don't know) helps her get her memories back and maybe something more.  Add two years to everyone's age. (Kitty's 17, Rogue's 18 etc. etc.)

  
Dedication: To all the courageous people writing Witty (Logan/Kitty), Kimy (Remy/Kitty), and Kyro (St. John/Kitty)! You all are pioneers and I'm very grateful to you! To mention a few: Dark Jaded Rose (Witty), Valley-Gurl101 (Kyro), Echo Destynee (Kimy) and somekindafreaky (Kimy). Ya'll rock!

Also go to www.wolverineandkitty.com

                "Faster!" Warren looked at the closed door. He had heard Kitty's cheerful voice crying out in excitement.   
                "Oh! Saintly!" Kitty squealed and Warren's hand hovered over the doorknob.

                "Go faster! Oh! Oh! Oh!" Warren barged into the room and Kitty, St. John, Todd, Scott, Bobby, and Jamie all stared at him.

                Warren blinked. The group was playing a racing game. Kitty was sitting next to Bobby who held a controller. He had paused the game, which wasn't necessary considering he had crashed for the millionth time. Pietro held the other controller, his car at the finish line.  
                "A six-some?" Jean came up behind Warren, who blushed lightly.

                "A what?" Scott's eyes widened behind his glasses.

                "Warren was projecting his thoughts…" Jean gave him a weird look.

                "Well, considering what I heard, I had every right to-" Warren started but St. John interrupted him.

                "Think perverted thoughts?" St. John finished cheerfully.

                "Faster, oh Saintly! Go faster oh oh oh!" Bobby repeated the last few statements and Kitty blushed cherry red.

"Bad Kitty!" Todd grinned stupidly.  
                "Bad joke!" Bobby returned the grin.

"Faster was said to encourage Bobby. Oh and Saintly were said 'cause St. John passed Bobby. And that last bit was because Bobby crashed into another car." Kitty defended herself weakly.

"Right." Scott agreed, wondering what level of sanity he was dealing with.

"Wanna watch?" Jamie asked, trying to get everyone's attention to safe stuff.

"A six-some?" Jean asked again.

"No…" Jamie turned tomato red and buried his face into a conveniently placed pillow.

"Sorry." Jean grinned weakly.   
                Jean stepped past Warren and sat next to Scott, her betrothed. Bobby continued to grin and St. John made him un-pause the game. Kitty stood up and hugged Warren tightly. Jamie continued to try to smother himself. Todd looked curiously at Warren, wondering why he had come.

As if reading his thoughts, Warren said, "There's a big problem and Rogue wants you to come help, Kitty." 

Kitty nodded and quickly followed him to the kitchen. The others shrugged and continued to cheer on the game. 

                "Help me!" Rogue groaned and tried to yank something white and blurry off of her.

                "HeyKitty!DidyoumissmeIwashavingsomuchfunwithRogueandnowyou'rehereandwecanhavesomuchtogether!This'llbesocoolright?" Kitty stared at the blur that was energetically running around her legs in circles. Rogue sighed in relief.

                "'Tro?" Kitty managed to ask.

                "Yeah!Whoelsedidyouthinkitwas?Wanda'soverthereandshe'sasleepsodont'wakeherbecausethat'dbemean!DidyoubringmeandWandaanychocolate?DidWarren?" Pietro jumped into Kitty's arms. Kitty grinned.

                "How cute!" She squeaked. Warren and Rogue paled.  
                "DoyoureallythinkI'mcute?Willyoubemygirlfriend?PleaseWarren'stoooldforyouandI'mnicerandcutersocanwegototheparkandbuyicecream?Canweplease,wecantakeWandabutshe'salseepsoIdon'tthinkshe'llwannacome." Pietro cuddled into Kitty's shoulder and Kitty hugged him tightly.

                "I think I'm jealous." Warren muttered.

                "Of Pietro? Me too…" Rogue replied, disgruntled

                "'Tro, honey, why don't we put Wanda to bed somewhere comfortable and we can play games with St. John and the rest!" Kitty suggested and Pietro nodded his head eagerly.

                "Okaylet'sgo,I'mnotgettinganyyoungerheresolet'sgolet'sgolet'sgo!" Pietro shot off up the stairs and from the shrieks the three downstairs knew he had found the gamers.

                "Hi Wanda." Kitty picked up Wanda and carried her gently to her and Rogue's room. Kitty came back down and sat next to Warren and Rogue.

                "What do we do now?" Rogue moaned and Warren sighed.

                "How'd it happen?" Kitty asked.

                "Miles accidentally touched them at the same time. So now they're de-aged and he's about forty years old." (Miles powers are to transfer age from people to himself; it wears off usually after two weeks) Warren explained and leaned back in his chair. Kitty grinned excited at the thought taking care of two kids for a while.

                All three sat at the table and listened to the interesting sounds from the gaming room.

Flashback

                "Sing, Roguey, sing!" Kitty called watching as Jean and Jubilation shoved Rogue onto the stage.  
                "Why do Ah gotta sing?" Rogue called back whiningly.

                "Ha, Ha, ahhh, Ha, Ha, ahhh  
The real me is a southern girl with her Levi's on and an open heart  
Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl  
The real me is to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated" Rogue scowled at the stupid, as far she was concerned, lyrics.         

                "I start thinking about it,   
I almost forgot what it was like  
to know what it feels like,  
With you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you   
With you               

With you  
Ha, Ha, ahh  
Now that I'm with you" Rogue glowered at Jean who was cackling, yes cackling, wildly.

                "You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me" Rogue crossed her eyes, annoyed.

                "Cause I start thinking about it,   
I almost forgot what it was like  
to know what love feels like,   
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you 

With you               

With you  
Ha, Ha, ahhh" Rogue groaned internally; how'd this happen?

"Come and take me, love  
You save me like nobody else  
Now I can be myself  
With you,  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)  
Now that I'm with you (Now that I'm with you)" Rogue wanted to gag. And strangle Kitty, Jean, and Jubilation.

"I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you" Rogue flew off the stage and knocked Jean off her chair. Jean just laughed.

                "And that's all the contestants. And the winner is…" The DJ played a drum roll and waited to have everyone's attention.

                "Rogue Wagner!" The DJ sounded excited.

                "It's pronounced 'Vagner' you moron!" Kurt hollered as Rogue went to take her trophy, embarrassed that she won and that Kurt had insulted the DJ.

                "Ah hate you." She stalked past Jean and held up her trophy.

  
That was just weird. Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
